Tobduk
Tobduk was an Order of Mata Nui agent and was an assassin. History Home Island Tobduk came from an island that was later called 'Visorak' as it was the place where the Visorak spiders were created by Makuta Chirox. Chirox then set the Visorak on Tobduk's village, killing hundreds. Tobduk was a survivor, he fled to Stelt with his fellow survivors and was taken in by the Order of Mata Nui. Upon joining the Order, he was renamed "Tobduk" as it was the Matoran word for 'Survivor'. Xia Many years ago, Tobduk was sent on a mission to Xia to kill Makuta Kojol, who had discovered a virus - which he had planned to turn into a weapon. Tobduk meddled with the virus, managing to destroy the Makuta's armour, then incinerated the Kojol's Antidermis in a forge. Temporary Leaderership When Helryx left to Nynrah to oversee a battle against the Brotherhood, Tobduk was left in charge. When Mazeka tried to sneek back into Daxia, looking for Helryx to tell him the location of the entrance to Karda-Nui. Tobduk arranged a deal with Mazeka. The Matoran was to accompany him to Destral to defeat Makuta Tridax and Vezon. Destal When the pair arrived on Destral, Tobduk engaged Tridax in combat, which resulted in him disintegrating the Makuta's armour using the Makuta virus. He then used his staff to destroy the Makuta's Antidermis essence. Tobduk then kept his end of Mazeka's bargain and gave the Matoran the information he needed, though, unknown to him at the time, the Matoran of Ice had not actually killed Vezon - which was his side of the deal. Reign of Teridax Following the supposed victory of the Order at the end of the Destiny War, Tobduk and the other Order of Mata Nui agents would presumably have celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in some form of another. However, their celebration would have been interrupted when they heard Makuta Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Matoran Universe. The Order then scattered as Teridax willed the destruction of Daxia. It is unknown what Tobduk did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. However, Tobduk would presumably have joined the other surviving Order of Mata Nui members to take part of the Battle of Bara Magna. When Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, the Makuta was killed by the impact. As a result, Teridax's armies surrendered and the battle was won by the combined efforts of the Toa and Order of Mata Nui members. However, Mata Nui then used the power of the Kanohi Ignika to make the newly reformed Spherus Magna habitable again. Tobduk would have joined the mass exodus of Matoran to the Spherus Magna. Tobduk is currently residing there. Personality Tobduk remained calm despite his powers over anger. He did this by controlling his enemy's anger and using that to make himself stronger. Powers Tobduk had the unique ability to control his enemy's anger. He would strike them and dodge their attacks until they became frustrated. As they became more and more enraged, he became stronger and stronger. Tools Weapons *Dagger - This dagger did not in fact belong to Tobduk. While striking a deal with Mazeka, he picked it up off Helryx's desk and inserted it into a sheath wrapped around his waist. *Spear - While fighting Makuta Tridax, Tobdk produced a spear from behind his back and used it to shoot a laser at Tridax's essence, killing the Makuta. This spear has a Doom Viper Skull on it. Mask Tobduk wore a Kanohi Sanok, mask of Accuracy. Trivia *Tobduk's name is a play of the name 'Toby Dutkiewicz', an artist who helped with Bionicle World. Category:2008 Category:Order of Mata Nui